Rena Owen Narrations
Moana (2016) (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of Moana, the spirited daughter of a mighty chief and Maui, the trickster demigod. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear this sound…let's begin now."'' *''"In the village of Motunui, a group of small children gathered around Grandma Tala, listening to her tale. Grandma Tala spoke of a terrible darkness spreading through the land. Her words frightened the children, and they burst into tears. But Moana, the chief's daughter, was not scared. Grandma went on. Just then, Chief Tui appeared. Hearing the children's cries, he tried to comfort them."'' *''"While Chief Tui soothed the other children, young Moana slipped down to the beach. She was reaching for a beautiful shell on the edge of the water when she spotted some large seabirds attacking a baby turtle. Moana hurried to help the turtle reach the water's edge. Suddenly, the ocean waves beckoned Moana. Giggling, she stepped forward as the ocean played with her hair. Following the wave away from the shore, Moana noticed a small stone with a strange spiral pattern on it. She had just grassed the object when her father called her name. The ocean quickly whisked Moana back to the sandy shore. As she landed, the stone fell from her hand. Tui picked up Moana. Moana took her father's hand and they turned toward the village. Behind them, unseen, Grandma Tala quietly picked the half-buried stone from the sand."'' *''"Years passed. As Moana grew into a teenager, her father worked to prepare her for the time when she would become chief. One day, he asked her to lead a council meeting. Moana was surprised to hear that the villagers' crops were dying and there were no more fish in the lagoon. Moana wanted to help her people. Chief Tui had forbidden anyone from going beyond the reef, but Moana thought perhaps they would find fish out in the open sea. Tui grew angry. Later that day, as Moana watched the fishermen, she tried to think of a way to help. She didn't want to disobey her father, but she knew in her heart their best chance was to go past the reef. Grabbing a boat, an oar and her pet pig Pua, Moana set sail. She had not gone far when a large wave knocked into her boat, destroying it. Pua and Moana tumbled into the water and were washed ashore."'' *''"As Moana lay in the sand, discouraged. Grandma Tala appeared. Moana told her that her father was right. It seemed she wasn't meant to nature beyond the reef. With a mysterious smile, Grandma Tala led Moana to a hidden cave. Moana was confused. Grandma handed Moana a torch. Moana entered the cavern. She could hardly believe her eyes. It was full of beautiful ancient boats! Moana climbed into the largest boat in the cannon. A log drum set on the deck. Curious, she hit her drum."'' *''"The boats' sails seemed to come to life! Moana could feel her ancestors crossing the sea in search of new lands. Moana was amazed at the incredible discovery. Grandma Tala explained that the ships had stopped coming back when Maui stole the heart of Te Fiti. To protect their people, the ancestor chiefs had forbidden any more voyages. But now, the darkness that Maui had awakened had begun to spread across the island. Grandma Tala gently pressed the heart of Te Fiti into Moana's hand. It was the stone the ocean had given Moana all those years before. Grandma Tala smiled."'' *''"Moana had to do something! After racing back to the village, she burst into a council meeting. Chief Tui was mad. He watched Moana would forget about the ocean. Just then, a messenger brought terrible news. Grandma Tala was ill. Moana hovered to her side. Grandma Tala urged her granddaughter to find Maui. Moana knew Grandma Tala was right. She took a boat from the cave and boldly set sail! At dawn, Moana discovered a stowaway. It was Heihei the rooster! When Heihei saw the water, he panicked. Moana laughed. That night, a violent storm hit. Blocked by the waves, Moana's boat crashed on the island!"'' *''"Moana and Heihei had landed on Maui's island. Moana tried to give her speech, but Maui cut her off. He was not interested in Moana. He was focused on something else. Moana tried to tell Maui that he must go with her. But Maui would not listen. Instead, he used his tattoos to show Moana his great achievements––like bringing fire to mortals, rescuing the sun to make days longer, and even creating continents!"'' *''"Maui wanted to leave the island. He trapped Moana in a cave and set sail in her boat. Moana escaped and swam toward Maui, but she couldn't catch up with him. Suddenly, the ocean lifted her onto the boat. Maui was stunned. The demigod tossed Moana into the water, but the ocean kept returning her to the boat. Maui backed away."'' *''"Just then, a spear slammed into the boat! Maui looked around. Suddenly, a group of small fuzzy warriors wearing coconut armor boarded the boat. In the confusion, the heart of Te Fiti fell from Maui's necklace and Heihei ate it! One of the Kakamora picked up Heihei. Grabbing her oar, Moana raced after him. She knocked pirate after pirate out of her way. Finally, she whacked the thief over the head and took back Heihei, who coughed up the heart. Quickly, Moana and Maui raced away."'' *''"Moana knew that she needed Maui's help to reach Te Kiti and restore the heart. But Maui needed her help, too! Without his hook, he had no magic. Moana offered him a trade. The demigod agreed. But getting the fishhook wouldn't be easy. It was being held by Tamatoa, a giant crab, who collected shiny objects. Tamatoa lived in Lalotai––the realm of monsters. Maui and Moana climbed up a tall jagged rock and then jumped down through a portal in the ocean to Lalotai. Moana rushed into Tamatoa's cave, only to be captured by the monster. To her surprise, Maui came to her rescue and grabbed his hook. But when he tried to shape-shift and fly, he couldn't. His hook wasn't working correctly! As Tamtoa closed in on Maui, Moana held up the heart of Te Fiti. Then she dropped it to the ground. When Tamatoa lunged for it, Moana grabbed the fishhook. Tamatoa thought he got the heart, but Moana had tricked him. Tamatoa was left with a rock. Moana still had the heart!"'' *''"Moana had kept her part of the deal. Now it was Maui's turn. Maui taught Moana how to sail and navigate by the stars. In return, Moana helped Maui relearn how to use his hook. The two began to earn each other's respect. As they approached the island of Te Fiti, smoke billowed into the sky. It was Te Ka, the lava monster. With Moana's encouragement, Maui felt confident that he could defeat Te Ka. The demigod transformed into a hawk and flew towards the blackened barrier islands around Te Ka. Suddenly, Te Ka rose up and knocked Maui out of the sky!"'' *''"Moana caught Maui in her boat. Maui told Moana to turn around; they weren't ready to face Te Ka. But Moana kept going. Te Ka brought its giant fist down toward their boat. At the last second, Maui raised his fishhook and blocked the blow! The impact created a tidal wave that carried Moana and Maui out into the ocean, far from Te Fiti. Looking at Te Ka, Moana realized something. The monster was made of hot lava. He could not touch the cold ocean water. If Moana could distract Te Ka, maybe she could she could sneak past it."'' *''"Moana turned to Maui for help, but he refused. His fishhook had been damaged by Te Ka's blow. One more hit and it would be destroyed. Moana didn't know what to do. She needed Maui to restore the heart of Te Fiti. Holding up the heart, she showed it to Maui. But Maui just shook his head. With that, Maui changed back into a hawk and flew away."'' *''"All alone, Moana dropped the heart of Te Fiti back into the ocean. Moana watched sadly as the heart sank. She had thought the ocean would tell her not to give up, but it was letting Moana make her own decision. Suddenly, a glowing manta ray rushed through the water toward her. A voice came from the bow of the boat. It was Grandma Tala! She told Moana that she had been wrong to pressure her."'' *''"Moana nodded and put her oar in the water. Then she hesitated. She no longer knew what was the right thing to do. Listening, she tried to find her inner voice again. Finally, the answer came to her. She was Moana. She loved her people and the sea. She was a wayfinder. Moana dove into the dark water. Far below on the ocean floor, the heart of Te Fiti began to glow. After what felt like forever, Moana's fingers closed around the heart. When she resurfaced, Grandma Tala was gone, but Moana knew her grandmother was always with her."'' *''"Moana was determined to face Te Ka, with or without Maui's help. Moana steered her boat toward a narrow gap in the barrier islands. Te Ka rose to stop her, but she tricked it. She reversed course and headed for another opening. Te Ka hurled boulders at her, but Moana made it through! Moana looked around. Heihei had fallen overboard!"'' *''"When Moana turned around to save the rooster, Te Ka tipped the boat. Then, raising its fist, Te Ka prepared to smash the vessel to bits. At that second, Maui returned to help Moana! He had realized that he didn't need the fishhook to be himself. The demigod blocked Te Ka's blow with his cracked fishhook. Moana and Heihei climbed back into the boat. He grinned."'' *''"With Maui holding Te Ka at bay, Maui reached Te Fiti. She raced up a slope and stopped short. Where Te Fiti should have been was an empty crater! Maui flew toward the lava monster, but Te Ka knocked him to the ground, shattering his hook!"'' *''"As Moana stared at Te Ka, she caught a glimpse of a familiar spiral in its chest. Suddenly, Moana knew exactly what to do. She held up the heart, instructing the water to let her through. The water pulled away from the shore, clearing a path for the angry Te Ka to reach Moana. The monster raced toward her, but Moana stood tall, unafraid. Then a low sweet song filled the air. Te Ka grew calm. As the monster reached her, Moana touched her forehead to Te Ka's and told it to remember who it was. At that, Te Ka's rocky exterior fell away. Inside was a kind, smiling face. It was Te Fiti! Her life-giving heart had been returned, transforming her back into her true self. A crown of flowers blossomed on Te Fiti's head!"'' *''"Te Fiti thanked Moana and Maui. She repaired Moana's canoe and restored Maui's shattered fishhook. As Maui prepared to leave, Moana had a suggestion. Maui gave Moana a hug. A new tattoo appeared over Maui's heart. It was Moana the wayfinder. Maui turned into a hawk once more and flew off. Moana set a course for home. Behind her, the green island of Te Fiti bloomed. On Montunui, Moana's mother and father noticed the land turning green again. Together, they raced down to the water's edge. They knew that Moana would return, triumphant. A moment later, the shadow of Moana's boat emerged from the horizon line. The great wayfinder was home."'' *''"With Te Fiti restored, everything on Montunui began to bloom again. The villagers pulled the ancient boats from the cave and repaired them. The time for voyaging had returned. It was time for the people of Montunui to remember who they were. It was time for Moana to lead her people on new adventures across the sea!"'' Category:Narrations